


Just A Couple Of Misfits!!! ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Inspired by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12





	Just A Couple Of Misfits!!! ;)

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve_  
_Santa came to say_  
_"Rudolph, with your nose so bright_  
_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_  
_Then how the reindeer loved him_  
_As they shouted out with glee_  
_"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_  
_You'll go down in history"_

  


**Gene Autry (Singer)**  
**Johnny Marks (Writer)**  
**_"Rudolph The Red-Nosed_** __  
**_Reindeer"_**  
**1949 C.E.**

  
Alfred entered the living room with a tray containing a pot of fresh tea and Christmas cookies warm right out of the oven. A fire crackled in the fireplace, and the room was festively decorated with a glittering tree in the corner and holly garlands festooning the mantel. On the couch sat the Master of the Manor, and his willowy ward was curled up on his side, his head in Bruce’s lap. Alfred leaned over the couch.

“Asleep?”

Bruce nodded. He was lightly stroking Dick’s silky hair. The young man was in bright yellow silk pajamas. Alfred smiled fondly. The young Master would never outgrow his love of gaudy colors, even though he was now a college student and a fine, young man.

_“Have a Holly Jolly Christmas…”_

“The Rudolph cartoon?” Alfred asked in amusement as he looked at the TV and the colorful characters singing and dancing joyfully.

“Yes.” Bruce’s eyes were soft with affection. “Remember when we first watched Rudolph together years ago? Dick insisted. He said it was a tradition.”

“Ah, yes, I remember it well.”

“He said he didn’t understand why a red nose would prevent Rudolph from pulling Santa’s sleigh or playing reindeer games.”

“The innocence of a child.” Alfred set the tray on the end table next to Bruce.

“Yes.” Momentary sadness crossed Bruce’s face as he looked at the thick bandage on Dick’s left forearm. “He’s exhausted.”

“And he is resting, safe with us.”

_“Up, up, and away!”_

“Huh, I thought that was Clark’s mantra.” Bruce smiled.

Bells jingled as Santa’s sleigh lifted up into the stormy sky, the way lit by Rudolph’s glowing red nose.

“They are similar.” At Bruce’s quizzical look, Alfred said, “Santa Claus and Superman both live at the North Pole, bring joy to children, and just want to do good in the world.” 

Bruce considered that and chuckled. “Clark would consider a comparison to Santa Claus to be an honor.”

“Quite so. And Rudolph is a special reindeer. Bright and glowing and unique.”

Laughter. “Oh, yes.”

Alfred regarded Dick with affection. “All of us are unique, sir. Some of us are a little more unique than others.” Alfred took the colorful afghan draped over the back of the couch and gently laid it over Dick.

He left the room and Bruce breathed deeply. He continued stroking his young lover’s hair. Dick sighed and shifted slightly, sighing again as he settled back to sleep. It heartened Bruce that Dick felt safe in his presence. In their chaotic lives, trust was so important.

“Maybe we’re just a couple of misfits.” Bruce watched Santa and the reindeer arrive on the Island Of Misfit Toys. “We’re not Charlie-In-The-Boxes or cowboys riding ostriches, but we don’t quite fit into normal society, do we? We share tragic pasts but are doing some good in the world, I think.”

Bruce watched as the reindeer took off and Santa’s elves distributed the toys from the flying sleigh. His heart felt lighter.

“My Robin.” Bruce’s voice was affectionate. “You delight in elves and Santa Claus and reindeers with red noses. You’re so very special.” He leaned down and kissed Dick’s silky hair.

_“You’ll go down in history!”_ came the lyrics from the TV.

“Oh, yes,” Bruce said with a smile as he took one of Alfred’s red-and-green-sprinkled sugar cookies from the tray for a hearty bite.


End file.
